


E-mails To Yesterday

by Evytju



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nice!Mary, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: London, 2016Sherlock and John are fifteen and best friends.They are playing football together when John is ran over by a car and left paralysed from head to toe.Oxford, 2041Sherlock is professor at Oxford University. He's feeling guilty about John's accident for his entire life. He discovers how he can send e-mails back in time. He sees how his best friend is hurt a lot and wants to help him. One e-mail back in time causes a series of events that he didn't expect to happen.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an Ant/Dec story I've written. I'll post a chapter every day. There'll be Mary/John for a bit, but not important enough to make a tag out of it. I hope you will enjoy this work.

_2016, a park in the outskirts of London_

It was Sherlock’s 15th birthday. John had bought him a Chelsea shirt and they were playing football in the park.“Johnny! Come on! Don’t be such a pussy!” Sherlock teased. John laughed and jumped on Sherlock’s back, causing Sherlock to fall. They wrestled until John was on top. “I’m not a pussy.” He said, trying to be serious. Sherlock grinned. He loved those crazy afternoons with his best friend. John made him feel loved, made him feel at home. Some would say he was in love with his best friend, but he didn’t want to think like that. “Come on, let’s play.” John said, standing up. He offered Sherlock his hand and pulled him on his feet. Sherlock took the ball and passed it to John, but he missed it. “Shit, wait a second!” John said and he ran after the ball. Both of the boys didn’t see the car that came closer at an enormous speed. Everything seemed to go in slow motion when Sherlock witnessed how John was hit by the car, flew through the air and landed a couple of meters further


	2. The Big Breakthrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter today, cause I can't wait to read your reactions...

_2041, University of Oxford_

Sherlock’s heart throbbed in his chest. This could not be true. “Mary, look.” He said. “No way.” His assistant said. Mary was at least as excited as he was. “The molecules are going back in time.” Sherlock said. He wanted to scream of excitement, but this was a secret experiment. Instead of screaming, he hugged Mary. “This means…” Sherlock said after he had let Mary go. “That we can send e-mails back in time.” Mary completed the sentence. “Come on, let’s do an experiment.” He said. “What will we send? And to who?” Mary asked. “Let’s send a mail to Charlotte, my secretary. Write that she has to put three erasers under my Chelsea coffee cup and that she doesn’t tell us anything.” Sherlock said. “Sent.” Mary said after typing what Sherlock had said. “Let’s watch.” She said, way too excited. “Wow, easy. Maybe it didn’t work.” Sherlock said, being his sober self. “We won’t know if we don’t watch, Sherlock.” Mary said. Sherlock took a deep breath and took his favourite coffee cup. His eyes grew wide when he saw the three erasers. Mary jumped up and down in excitement. “It worked.” Sherlock said, heart still pounding. “It worked!” “We can warn everyone for Nine Eleven, we can warn everyone for all nature disasters, we can save millions of lives!” Mary said. “Wow, Mary, we can’t change the future that much, not yet. We don’t know what would’ve happened if for example Nine Eleven didn’t happen.” Sherlock said. “Let’s think about what we are going to send next and to who. I’m going home now, I don’t want to bother John’s mum too much.” He said with a sad smile. “I adore you for what you do for your best friend. I wished I had friendship like that.” Mary said. Sherlock patted her shoulder. “Don’t do anything stupid. Only think. I want to do this together.” He said. Mary nodded. “I’m going home too.” She said.

“I’m home!” Sherlock said when he had entered his house. It was all adjusted to someone with a wheelchair. John lived with him, not wanting to leave his best friend in the hands of an assistant. “In the kitchen, love!” He heard John’s mum say. “Hi, Anne.” Sherlock said, kissing the woman on her cheek. He ruffled John’s hair. “How was work?” John asked before taking a piece of bread from his mum. He was paralysed from his shoulders to his toes since he was 15 years old. “We had a huge break through, I’m going to tell you when we’re alone.” Sherlock winked. “You can tell us now.” Anne said curiously. John laughed. “I even can’t tell John if I’m honest, but I can’t keep secrets from him.” Sherlock grinned. No secrets except for one. He was in love with his best friend for as long as he remembered. Of course he had had relationships, with women. But the women in his life left from the moment they knew that being with Sherlock meant taking care of John.

John laid with his head in Sherlock’s lap in John’s bed. Sherlock was caressing John’s hair and massaging his scalp. Sherlock saw John’s face grimacing in pain. “Where does it hurt?” Sherlock asked. “I’m not laying too well.” John said. Sherlock stood up and positioned John in a better way. “Better?” Sherlock asked. John nodded and smiled. “Thank you so much.” He said. “For everything.” Sherlock’s eyes were watering. “I care too much about you. I couldn’t leave you on your own, you know that.” Sherlock said. John smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. “Tell me about that big break through.” John said. Sherlock knew John wasn’t interested at all, but as his best friend, John loved to listen to all the stories Sherlock told, especially those about his passion. It helped John to sleep. Sherlock told John about the e-mails going back in time, about the erasers under his favourite coffee cup, about Mary who was way too enthusiastic. Before Sherlock could finish his story, John was asleep. Sherlock gave John a kiss on his forehead and went to bed himself. Tomorrow would be very exhausting.


	3. Experiments going right

_2041, Oxford university_

“So, I thought about sending a mail to one of our younger selves?” Mary proposed. “Why would you want to send a mail to your younger self? You’re not going to change your life, are you?” Sherlock asked. “If you don’t trust me, we could send one to your younger self.” Mary said. “And what would you want to send?” Sherlock asked. “We could ask them to burry something here on the campus.” Mary asked. “Like a note in a box.” “And what would you reach with that?” Sherlock asked. “Well, the last time we have send an e-mail, we sent it a couple of hours back in time. If it works this time, it would be able to send something 25 years back in time.” Mary said enthusiastically. Sherlock couldn’t help but smile. “Okay, first we’re going to send a mail with the results of the match so they will just do the things we ask them to do.” Sherlock said. Mary laughed. “What are you gonna do to yourself?” she asked. Sherlock grinned.

 

**_Hi Sherlock!_ **

**_Welcome in the game!_ **

**_You’ll have to trust us so you can play this game safely. Tomorrow, Chelsea plays against Brighton. The results are 2 – 0 and Hazard scores in minute 63_ **

**_Yours sincerely_ **

“How do we call ourselves?” Mary asked. Sherlock looked around in the room and grinned when he thought about the first dog he had had after moving out. “Misty.” Sherlock grinned. John had laughed when Sherlock had told him about the dog’s name and had called him _Mistaaaaay_ for the rest of his life. Poor thing. “Okay…” Mary said. “Sent!” she said enthusiastically.

 

_Summer 2016, the outskirts of London_

Sherlock was in the park with his best friend, like always when the sun was shining. “You know, I like these days. Just chilling in the park. Not thinking about school and stuff.” John said with a smile on his face. His eyes were closed as he was enjoying the sun on his skin. “Me too.” Sherlock said with a smile on his face. “And being here with you, I really love that.” John opened his eyes and looked at Sherlock. “Come ‘ere.” He said, opening his arms. Sherlock laughed and cuddled his best friend. He was laying really comfortable in John’s arms when his phone rang.

 

**_Hi Sherlock!_ **

**_Welcome in the game!_ **

**_You’ll have to trust us so you can play this game safely. Tomorrow, Chelsea plays against Brighton. The results are 2 – 0 and Hazard scores in minute 63._ **

**_Yours sincerely_ **

**_Misty_ **

 

John laughed. “Misty?” he asked. “I don’t know a Misty.” Sherlock said seriously. “But Chelsea will win tomorrow, 2-0” he said confused. “That’s awesome news, isn’t it? Are we gonna watch the match together?” John asked. “Yeah, I want to know if that Misty is right.” Sherlock said. “Come on, lay back down, I was really comfortable.” John said after Sherlock had put away his smartphone. Sherlock smiled and crawled back in his best friend’s arms.

“Come on! Pass!” Both of the boys screamed in unison while watching the match. It was minute 61 and although they were supposed to know the results, they were really curious whether Misty had spoken the truth. One spits had scored in the first 15 minutes, which made the score now 1-0. Sherlock and John looked how someone passed to Hazard. The minutes in the corner of the screen jumped from 62 to 63 and the ball went in the goal. The two boys jumped up and hugged each other. “Oh my god.” Sherlock said. “That Misty was right.” John said. “This can’t be true!”

The boys were celebrating the success of their team when Sherlock’s phone beeped again.

 

**_Dear Sherlock_ **

**_Chelsea has won! I told you!_ **

**_Now part two of the game: take one of your most recent drawings, put it in a box of steel and bury it in the middle of ‘The circle of trees’ in the park. Put the date of the burying on the drawing._ **

**_Yours sincerely_ **

**_Misty_ **

****

“Are we going to do that?” John asked. Sherlock shrugged. “Why not? Misty predicted the results right, so we should do something for them.” He said. John smiled. “Okay, let’s do it tonight, after sunset.” He said enthusiastically. Sherlock really didn't know what it was all about, but John's enthusiasm made him smile. "Let's do it!"


	4. The mail that should never have been sent

_2041, a park in the outskirts of London_

“No way.” Sherlock said when he heard the sound of metal on metal. Immediately after they had sent the mail, they had went to the park to look whether the mail had been received. And whether his younger self had listened to him. Mary helped him to take the box. She climbed out of the pothole and opened the box. It was a drawing of a 14 year old boy. You saw the enthusiasm in the drawing, the beautiful smile shined on the paper. _29 August 2016_ was written in the corner. Sherlock looked at the drawing with tears in his eyes. “Is this John?” Mary asked. “This was only 3 months before his accident.” Sherlock answered, a tear rolling down his cheek. “After that, life would never be the same. God, we thought we had worries back then.” Sherlock laughed, really crying now. “The accident was there. I still see it now and then.” He told Mary, pointing at the street. Mary hugged her friend. “I passed him the ball, Mary. It was all my fault. I should not have passed him the ball. He ran after it and the car just hit him.” Sherlock cried. “It’s not your fault, Sherlock. It’s the driver’s fault.” Mary shushed him. “And John loves you. Otherwise, he would not live with you.” Sherlock’s heart skipped a beat with the word ‘love’. “I should go home, John’s waiting for me.” Sherlock said and he stood up. Mary wished she could help her work partner.

 

“What are we having for diner?” John asked when he saw Sherlock had went to the supermarket. “Guess two times.” Sherlock grinned. “Mash and pie?” John asked hopeful. Sherlock laughed and nodded. “Fresh mash and pie by the master himself.” Sherlock said, wiggling his eyebrows. John laughed. Sherlock smiled while he put away the groceries. John’s laugh made his day, always. “Johnny, you want to put on some music?” Sherlock asked. John signed with his eyes and the music began to play. The boys chatted about football, music and TV while Sherlock was cooking. Sherlock was really content like this, having his best friend by his side and taking care of him. “I love you, Sherlock.” John said randomly when there had been a moment of  comfortable silence. “I love you too.” Sherlock said, the love hearable in his voice.

 

Mary didn’t want to see her partner so upset ever again, so she decided to go back to the university. “I’m sorry, professor, I only want to help you.” Mary mumbled. She started all the computers in the lab, took pictures of all the plans of the experiment and she transferred everything to a USB-stick. She knew she would change Sherlock’s history and she didn’t know whether he would be still a professor, so by transferring everything to a stick, the information wouldn’t get lost. She smiled when she saw a picture of Sherlock with his best friend who was in an electric wheelchair. “You’ll not be in a wheelchair very long anymore, John.” Mary mumbled. When she was sure everything was transferred, she made sure the stick was with a colleague who was in the University for longer than 25 years and she began to write a mail. A mail to send to 18 November 2016, Sherlock’s 15th birthday.

 

_2016, A park in the outskirts of London_

It was Sherlock’s 15th birthday. John had bought him a Chelsea shirt and they were playing football in the park. “Johnny! Come on! Don’t be such a pussy!” Sherlock teased. John laughed and jumped on Sherlock’s back, causing Sherlock to fall. They wrestled until John was on top. “I’m not a pussy.” He said, trying to be serious. Sherlock grinned. He loved those crazy afternoons with his best friend. John made him feel loved, made him feel at home. Some would say he was in love with his best friend, but he didn’t want to think like that. “Come on, let’s play.” John said, standing up. He offered Sherlock his hand and pulled him on his feet. Sherlock took the ball and wanted to pass it to John, but his phone beeped. “It’s a mail from Misty.” Sherlock smiled and John stood next to him so he could read with him.

 

**_Dear Sherlock_ **

**_Stay where you are. Don’t you or John go near the road._ **

**_Yours sincerely_ **

**_Misty_ **

****

“What the fuck?” John asked. At that same moment, they saw several people jump away from the street when a car passed them at an enormous speed.


	5. The first parallel life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not keeping my word, I'll post a second chapter today...

_2041, London_

Sherlock was finishing the article to send to The Guardian. He’s been working as a journalist for five years now, because he couldn’t live from the art he made alone. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Without even glancing, he knew it was his best friend who came in, hopping. “Sherlock! Are you almost finished, my little journalist?” John asked enthusiastically. Sherlock grinned. “Almost, I’m just fine tuning now. I’m totally yours in 5 minutes.” He answered. John planted a kiss on Sherlock’s head and sat down on the couch in Sherlock’s little flat. Sherlock smiled. Although they were not a couple, John showed a lot of affection, and he didn’t mind it at all. He was way too scared to lose his best friend if he would confess his feelings, so he just lived with it. Sherlock took a deep breath and read his article one more time.

 

_2041, University of Oxford_

Mary massaged the bridge of her nose. The research didn’t go as smooth as she wanted to and putting the results in the computer wasn’t as easy as it seemed. She felt like smashing her laptop at that moment. Mary looked up from her computer when one of the most respected professors of the university came in. “You’re Mary Morstan, aren’t you?” he asked. Mary nodded. “That’s me. Nice to meet you, professor.” she said and she shook the professor’s hand. “I have something for you.” The professor said and he handed Mary an envelope. Mary looked confused at the professor. “I got that envelope 25 years ago and I had to give it to you today.” He explained. “But 25 years ago, I was still in kindergarten.” Mary said. The professor smiled. “Look at what’s in it. Maybe everything will be clear then.” He said. “Thank you, professor.” Mary said. She shook the professor’s hand again. When the professor had left Mary’s office, she opened the envelop. It was a USB-stick. Mary looked confused, but she plugged it in immediately. A letter popped up. “6 September 2041. The date of today. What the fuck.” Mary mumbled.

 

**_Dear Mary  
_ **

**_This may sound weird, but it’s you who’s talking. It’s 6 September 2041 and if I was right, the history changed and you don’t know anything about your last life._ **

****

“My last life? What the hell happened?” Mary mumbled confused before she continued reading.

 

**_In a parallel life, you was Professor Sherlock Holmes’s assistant and you did an enormous discovery together. You did a scientific experiment that made it possible to send e-mails back in time. On this stick are all the plans and all the pictures of you and Sherlock’s life._ **

**_Handle this with care_ **

**_Mary_ **

****

Mary looked through the stick. The first picture was the front page of an important scientific magazine, it was her and a man who was a little bit older than her. The two looked really proud. _SENDING MOLECULES BACK IN TIME_ the title said. “That’s impossible.” Mary mumbled. Looking through the pictures, she saw the two must have been friends. But she never met a Sherlock Holmes before. Probably he didn’t work in the university anymore. When she thought about it, there was an artist with the name Sherlock Holmes. Would it be that man? One picture pulled her attention. It was Sherlock with another man who was in an electric wheelchair.

**_This is Sherlock with his best friend John. John was hit by a car when he was 15 and was entirely paralysed. Sherlock took care of him. You sent a mail to the younger Sherlock to stay away from the road so probably John was not hit in this parallel life._ **

Mary smiled. She must’ve done something good. She looked at the plans of the experiment now. She couldn’t believe her eyes. They really did it! Mary felt her stomach rumble. She should go home and eat something. Mary took her coat and her keys and left the campus, going back to her home in London. She just needed diner from her favourite restaurant.

 

 

_2041, London_

“Aaaand it’s sent.” Sherlock said enthusiastically. “Come on, I’m hungry. Are we ordering takeaway or are we gonna have diner in that lovely restaurant behind the corner?” John asked. Sherlock smiled. “I’m in a fancy mood, let’s go the restaurant.” He said.  John cheered. “You’re way too enthusiastic today.” Sherlock smiled. “You like it, though.” John winked and he gave Sherlock his coat and keys. Sherlock really did love it.

“I always forget how good it is here.” Sherlock said, enjoying his steak. “Excuse me? Are you Sherlock Holmes?” Both of the lads looked at the woman standing next to them. She seemed a couple of years younger than them and was really handsome. “I am.” Sherlock answered. “I’m Mary Morstan.” The woman – whose name was Mary apparently – said. “And you don’t know me, but in a parallel life we worked together, we were a scientific dream team.” Mary said. John laughed. “Sherlock and science?” “Shut it, stupid.” Sherlock said. “And you’re John, aren’t you?” Mary asked. John stopped laughing immediately. “And how would you possibly know that?” Sherlock asked. “I have evidence. You want to see it?” Mary asked. “Yeah, why not.” Sherlock said. “But can we have our diner first?” John asked. “Yeah, of course. Enjoy your meals, guys. Here you have my number and my address. Call me if you want to meet up.” Mary said and she was gone.

“What the fuck was that?”


	6. The first parallel life, part II

_2041, London_

“So, I was professor in the University of Oxford and you were my assistant?” Sherlock asked. After discussing it with John, they went to Mary’s house together. Now they were watching the content of the stick. “And I was paralysed?” John asked when he saw the picture of him in his wheelchair. His face had went entirely pale. Sherlock took his best friend in his arms. John sat down on Sherlock’s lap to get some comfort. “But I took care of you, I see.” Sherlock said lovingly. That made John smile. He gave Sherlock a kiss on his cheek. “Would there be a possibility to make that experiment again?” Sherlock asked Mary. She nodded. “I have all the plans, so it has to be possible.” She said. “You two want to help me?” “Yeah, why not.” John said. “I work in the production of several TV programs, but I have a couple of weeks off now.” He said. “And I have to write at least one article a day, but when I’m done with that, I can help you too.” Sherlock said. “Let’s do this!” Mary said enthusiastically.

***

“Tell me, John. Do you have a partner in your life?” Mary asked. They were working on the experiment together for a month now and everything went really good. John laughed at the question. “Why?” he asked. “No reason.” Mary said. “No, there is a reason.” She said after a couple of minutes of silence. “You’d like to go on a date with me?” Mary asked. John looked at her with a surprised expression on his face. “Well, why not.” He answered. Mary grinned. “Okay, Saturday night?” she asked. John smiled and nodded. “I’ll send you a message with when I’ll be at yours.” Mary said. “Okay, I can’t wait.” John grinned. With a smile the two continued working.

***

“Thanks for the amazing night.” Mary smiled when she had walked John home. John smiled and kissed Mary short on the mouth. Mary hugged the man with a wide grin on her face. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Mary asked John. John smiled and nodded, still buried in Mary’s arms. Mary let him go and looked John in the eyes. The moment John felt Mary’s lips on his, he felt warm inside. It was not overwhelming, but he did feel good enough with Mary to give it a chance.

***

“You what?” Sherlock asked shocked when John told him the next day he had a relationship with Mary. He didn’t know jealousy could hurt so much. John had a hurt expression on his face. “Oh, I’m sorry, I just didn’t expect you and Mary to be together.” Sherlock said honestly and he took John in his arms. “Are you sure there is nothing else?” John asked when had let Sherlock go. Sherlock forced a smile on his face. “I’m sure.” He said.

***

“I’m going on a city trip to Barcelona with Mary next week!” John said enthusiastically when he came into Sherlock’s flat. “Weren’t we doing a golf weekend next week, only us two?” Sherlock asked, hurt. Since John was together with Mary, Sherlock didn’t see his best friend that much at all. He missed his best friend. “I’m sorry Sherlock.” John said. “I’m sure you’re sorry. You only come to me when Mary isn’t there. I’m not someone to fill your free gaps, John.” Sherlock snapped. John had tears in his eyes, but Sherlock didn’t look at him. “I do sometimes need you, John. I looked forward to our trip together so much, just having some best friends time, but I think I don’t mean as much to you as you do to me.” John was really crying right now. The words had hit him hard. Sherlock didn’t look up. He allowed his tears to fall the moment he heard John slamming the door.

***

Sherlock hadn’t heard John for almost a week. He had cried himself to sleep since the day he had yelled at his best friend. That fucking jealousy would kill him one day! It was the day John would leave with Mary for a short holiday. He didn’t know when they had to take the plane exactly, but he decided to send John a message.

  ** _I’m so sorry for last week, John. Have a great time in Barcelona, I hope we can meet up right after your holiday! I love you to bits. X Sherlock_**

Sherlock sighed. He was really bored right now. He had done all his work and he didn’t have any inspiration to make art. He turned on the TV. “Extra TV news?” he mumbled. “Flight 9335, that left at Gatwick Airport this morning at 9, has crashed above the Pyrenees. The airplane had to land at Barcelona airport only half an hour later, but came into a storm. Nobody survived.” The anchor said. Sherlock’s heart stopped beating for a moment.

**_Please tell me you didn’t leave for Barcelona yet! Please tell me you were not on that plane that crashed!_ **

**_Please, John, I know you’re angry with me, but just tell me you’re alive, tell me you’re save._ **

**_It’s not the moment to ignore me, John, please._ **

**_You were on that plane, weren’t you?_ **

Sherlock crashed completely when he realised John was dead. He would be alone forever now.


	7. The second parallel life

_2041, London_

The days after the crash were really emotional. “Sherlock, love, you should come out for a moment.” Sherlock’s mummy said. Sherlock was already crying in his bed for days. “Mum, I didn’t hear John for an entire week. We hadn’t experienced that in the fucking 28 years we were friends.” Sherlock cried. Only saying it out loud made him cringe in pain again. “And the last time I’ve heard him, I was screaming at him. It was our first real argument in all those years. I can’t handle it.” Sherlock cried. Ms Holmes hugged her son. “Mum, I loved him.” Sherlock said it out loud for the very first time. “I was in love with him for years. I can’t live with the fact he never knew. I really can’t.” “Is that why you never had a serious relationship?” Ms Holmes asked. Sherlock nodded. “I loved him so much, mum.” Sherlock cried.

Sherlock had come home from the funeral. Seeing his desk in total chaos made his head pound. He had to sort it all out. He threw his tie over his couch and began to sort all the papers. He found the note he got from Mary with her number and her address. He collapsed again. “Fuck you Mary! If we hadn’t met you, John would still be alive.” He cried, ripping it in as many parts as he could. His tears stopped rolling down his cheek when he realised something. “I have to send an e-mail!” Sherlock jumped on his feet, took his keys and drove as fast as he could to the University of Oxford.

 

_2041, Londen. The day before the crash_

**_Sherlock_ **

**_John takes the plane at 9 in Gatwick tomorrow. That plane’s going to crash. Make him stop!_ **

Sherlock looked in horror at the mail he just received. It was the same mail address they had made for the new experiment, so probably he had sent it himself the day after the crash. Sherlock took his keys and hurried himself to Mary’s flat.

***

“Lads, please. I know you’re both angry with me and that’s okay, but I have to tell you something. It’s serious!” Sherlock yelled desperately through the door of the flat. He was knocking for 5 minutes now. A very irritated Mary opened the door. “Please, let me talk to you two for only one minute.” “One minute, okay, come in.” Mary said dryly. John sat on the couch, he looked at his hands. “John, I’m so sorry I screamed at you, I do understand you want to go out with your girlfriend. I’m really sorry.” Sherlock said, feeling extremely guilty. “And now the thing you really wanted to say.” Mary said. John hadn’t moved for one millimetre. “Guys, I just got an e-mail. From the mail address we made ourselves last week.” Sherlock said. Mary’s face straightened. “What was in it?” She asked. “You’re getting your plane at 9 tomorrow? In Gatwick?” Sherlock asked. Mary looked surprised. “Yeah, we do.” John answered. “Don’t take that plane, please. It’s gonna crash!” Sherlock said desperately. “You only say that cause we won’t go on a holiday together.” Mary said. “Why would I don’t want you to go on a holiday together?” Sherlock asked confused. “Cause you’re in love with John.” Mary said. Sherlock didn’t know how to react. “Mary, do you want to leave Sherlock and me alone for a minute. Please.” John said, laying his hand on Mary’s forearm. Mary sighed and went to his bedroom. “Is she right?” John asked when they were alone. “John, I just don’t want you to die. I didn’t say this because I’m jealous. Take one plane earlier or later, but please, don’t take the plane at 9, please, don’t.” Sherlock said desperately. “Is she right? That you’re in love with me?” John asked. “I don’t want to lose you, John, you’re the only person I have in my life.” John stopped Sherlock’s word by pecking him on the lips. Sherlock stood there, totally perplex. “I’m going to book another plane, I trust you.” John said and he hugged Sherlock. Sherlock still didn’t know what to say, but wrapped his arms around John’s shoulders.

***

**_I’m sorry for yesterday, Sherlock. I’m so happy you warned us! We just heard about the crash… I know you and John are only friends, you’ve been all your life. Friends?  Mary_ **

Sherlock sent a quick message back, that he was happy they booked another plane, and blinked a couple of times with his eyes to hold back the tears. Only friends. That’s why John kissed him on the lips. He massaged the bridge of his nose. Did John had feelings for him too? Sherlock thought John did, especially after the kiss. “Shit, what’s happening with me?” Sherlock mumbled.

 

 


	8. Declaration of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the day, because it's a short one

_2041, London_

Sherlock had only felt John’s lips against his for one short second, but that had been enough to let him be totally overwhelmed by it. For days. He was reading the newspaper when the doorbell rang. With a sigh Sherlock opened his door. A beautifully tanned Mary and a burned John came in, both with a huge smile on their face. “I think Barcelona was awesome?” Sherlock asked, already getting three beers. John laughed. “It really was.” He said, looking Sherlock in the eyes. Sherlock blushed and gave a beer to Mary.

“I really have to use the bathroom.” Mary said after her second beer. “I’m so sorry.” John said after Mary was far enough so she couldn’t hear them anymore. “Why?” Sherlock asked him. “Because I’m here with Mary. It must’ve been you I was in Barcelona with.” John said. Sherlock’s heart pounded in his throat. “Don’t, John, please.” He whispered. “I’ve always loved you, you’re just too late now. I _love_ Mary, Sherlock.” John said. “Please, John, stop talking.” Sherlock said, feeling like someone stabbed his heart with every word John said. “I really want to stay friends, I can’t live without you.” Sherlock said. “But you can’t say things like that, that hurts too much.” He said honestly. “I’m sorry.” John said again. “Everything alright?” Mary asked when she entered the room. “You’re okay with it if I’d throw you out now? I don’t feel so well.” Sherlock said. “You want me to take care of you?” John asked. Sherlock shrugged. “No, go with your girlfriend. With just an afternoon of sleep, I’ll be okay.” He said. Sherlock kissed both of them on the cheek and let them out. After he was sure they were gone, he took his keys and he left his home for the university.

One way or another, he really felt comfortable in the university. Sometimes it felt like he worked here in another life. “I did.” He realised after seeing all the pictures on the wall. They had printed everything that was on the stick and brought the stick itself to a safe location. Sherlock looked at all the pictures. His eyes stuck with the picture of him and John. John who was in an electric wheelchair, who was paralysed from head to toe. It brought tears in his eyes. They had not been a couple in that life, but he took care of his best friend. They lived together in that parallel universe. Sherlock would give everything he had to be able to live together with John again. Sherlock sat down at one of the desks in the laboratory and closed his eyes for a minute. John had told him he loved him. In a more-than-friendship way. Why did he have to say that? Like it wasn’t difficult enough without all that. When Sherlock opened his eyes again, his look fell on the computer that’s used to send e-mails back in time. Could he? Could he send a mail back in time to prevent that John would be together with Mary?

 


	9. The tirth parallel life

_2016, A park in the outskirts of London_

It was Sherlock’s 15th birthday. John had bought him a Chelsea shirt and they were playing football in the park. “Johnny! Come on! Don’t be such a pussy!” Sherlock teased. John laughed and jumped on Sherlock’s back, causing Sherlock to fall. They wrestled until John was on top. “I’m not a pussy.” He said, trying to be serious. Sherlock grinned. He loved those crazy afternoons with his best friend. John made him feel loved, made him feel at home. Some would say he was in love with his best friend, but he didn’t want to think like that. “Come on, let’s play.” John said, standing up. He offered Sherlock his hand and pulled him on his feet. Sherlock took the ball and wanted to pass it to John, but his phone beeped. “It’s a mail from Misty.” Sherlock smiled. John sat down again with the ball in between his legs.

“Wow, that guy’s mad.” John mumbled. They saw several people jump away from the road when a car passed them at an enormous speed. “There’s nobody hit, luckily.” Sherlock said, looking back to his phone. “What’s in the mail?” John asked.

 

**_Dear Sherlock_ **

**_Tell him how you feel, he feels the same. Do not wait until ‘the right moment’, cause that moment is never going to be there. Ever. You’ll regret it for the rest of your life if you don’t tell him anything and he’ll find another love._ **

**_Yours sincerely_ **

**_Misty_ **

**_P.s. Tell him I warned you for the car that just passed. I know he’s with you and I know you’ll not tell him right away._ **

****

“It’s a warning for the car. I think Misty just saved our life.” Sherlock said, grateful for the p.s. in the mail. “Wow, maybe you would’ve passed the ball and the car would’ve hit one of us.” John said, a little bit shocked. “Hey, nothing happened, we’re here. Both of us are.” Sherlock said lovingly. He sat down next to John and hugged his best friend. While he was holding John in his arms, he thought about the mail. Misty did really say that he had to tell John what he felt for him, but he didn’t know it himself. He looked at his best friend, whose head was resting against his chest. John was adorable. He felt his hart skip a beat. He had to find a way to tell John what he felt. And fast.

 

_2019, London_

Sherlock was way too enthusiastic. It was his best friend’s 18th birthday. He was also nervous as hell. He would take John to a fancy restaurant and he would tell him what he felt for him. He had waited way too long for this, but he would create the perfect atmosphere tonight. “Wow, Johnny, looking good!” Sherlock said honestly when he saw John. He was dressed in a jeans and a neat shirt. “Looking good yourself, Sherlock.” John said. Sherlock smiled. “Come on, I’m taking you out. Food is on me.”

“Sherlock, this is way too fancy here. How can you pay this?” John asked when they had sitten down. “I worked for it. It’s only one time your 18th birthday.” Sherlock said. John looked at him with sparkles in his eyes. “You’re the best.” He whispered and he took Sherlock’s hand in his. Sherlock squeezed his best friend’s hand. This was the best feeling he had ever had.

After diner, they walked at the riverside together. “John?” Sherlock asked. John stopped walking and looked his best friend in the eyes. “You still remember that mail we got from _Misty_?” Sherlock asked. “When we were footballing and they saved our life?” John asked. Sherlock nodded. “There was something else in that mail.” He confessed. John stayed silent. He knew Sherlock just wanted to tell him something and he didn’t want to be interrupted. Sherlock took a deep breath. “They told me to do something before I would regret it for the rest of my life. I’ve waited already 3 years for it, so now I really have to tell you.” Sherlock said. He took another deep breath. “I love you. I’m in love with you.” He whispered, not looking at John at all. He felt a kiss on his cheek and he looked up. “I love you too.” John smiled. Sherlock took John in his arms. “I was so afraid to lose you.” Sherlock admitted. John let his arms roam at Sherlock’s back. “You’ll never lose me.” John said, kissing Sherlock’s neck. “You want to be mine?” Sherlock asked, letting John go. John nodded. “I’d love to.” He answered. Sherlock smiled and pecked John’s lips. “Come on, _boyfriend_. Let’s eat some ice cream.” Sherlock said and he took John’s hand in his to walk home and to end his boyfriend’s birthday with some ice cream and some sweet kisses.


	10. The last mail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second one of today, but I can't upload Saturday afternoon till Monday morning...  
> Tomorrow will I post the last chapter. xxx

_2041, London_

“I can’t believe we caught Moriarty and his playmates today.” John grinned as he sat down in the sofa. He loosened his shoes and shot them in the corner of the room. They had been after Moriarty and his squat for over ten years, and they finally did it.  Sherlock sat down next to his boyfriend of 22 years. He kissed John in his neck. “That tickles, stupid.” John giggled. Sherlock laughed. His phone beeped. “Probably my brother.” Sherlock said and he took his phone.

 

**_Dear Sherlock_ **

**_Here is – hopefully – my last mail. The man on the picture is Mary Morstan. When this woman comes to you and want to show you a stick, please, destroy the stick. Probably you’re happy with the man of your life now and Mary has the power to change your and everyone else’s history when she has the stick._ **

**_I wish you the very best._ **

**_Yours sincerely_ **

**_Misty_ **

 

“What? Mary?” John asked. Mary was a detective too, they had worked together to overpower Moriarty. And next to a colleague, Mary was a very good friend of the duo. “Show me the picture.” John said curiously. The duo laughed in hysterics when they saw Mary, dressed way too formal sitting after a desk in what seemed university. “What? Mary in university?” John laughed. “Come on, let’s go to bed. I’m exhausted and I want to cuddle.” Sherlock said when John was done with laughing. John smiled and took Sherlock’s hand to lead him to the bedroom.

 ***

“Hi guys!” Mary said when the boys met him in the pub the next day. Sherlock ordered three beers and they sat down at the table in the corner of the pub, like they always did. “You won’t believe what I get in the mail today.” Mary said. Sherlock looked John in the eyes. _The mail._ “Tell us.” Sherlock said. “It was a stick. You really have to see the content, you won’t believe your eyes.” Mary said. “Do you have it with you?” John asked. Mary nodded and took it out of her pocket to give it to Sherlock. Sherlock ran outside, jumped a couple of times on it and threw it in the river. “What was that all about?” Mary asked in shock when Sherlock was back. “We’ve got a mail yesterday with the message to destroy the stick.” John answered. “Why?” Mary asked. “Something with the ability of changing history.” Sherlock answered. “That was what I was going to show you.” Mary said, still in shock. “There were pictures on the stick. We were on it, Sherlock. We were really well known scientists, we found a way to send e-mails back in time.” Mary explained. “What the fuck.” John said. “It’s even creepier.” Mary said. “There were pictures of you too, John. You were entirely paralysed because a car had hit you when you were 15.” He told the Geordie duo. Sherlock and John looked at each other. The mail. “We’d got a mail on my 15th birthday from a Misty, just at the moment I wanted to pass a ball to John. And there was a car there, passing at an enormous speed.” Sherlock remembered. John’s face turned pale. “You’re fine, John, you’re fine.” Sherlock said, kissing John on his cheek. “I could’ve been paralysed.” John said. “I could’ve been dead if we didn’t get that mail.” “But you’re not. And you have me.” Sherlock shushed his boyfriend. “Come on, let’s go home.” He said. “I’m sorry.” Mary said. Sherlock smiled at her.

***

Sherlock and John didn’t think about the stick that much anymore. They were walking on the beach together, on their holiday far away from fans and press. “I love you.” Sherlock stated  and he took John’s hand in his. John smiled and pressed a light kiss on Sherlock’s chin. “I love you too.” John answered with a smile on his face. “How beautiful is it here?” He asked and he pulled Sherlock closer to him. There was no human being seen on the entire beach, the sky was turning orange and yellow. It was stunning. “Let’s sit down for a moment, I need a cuddle.” John said. Sherlock smiled and sat down in the sand, pulling John in between his legs. Sherlock enjoyed having John so close to him. He really felt one with the man leaning against his chest. Still, he felt tingles all over his body when he hugged his best friend, his lover. “Why are you so tense, pet?” Sherlock asked as he massaged John’s neck and shoulders. John took a deep breath and turned around so he could look at Sherlock. “Sherlock, I love you. I love you so much! Even a smile or a small cuddle can make my day. I’m so happy I can share everything with you: a house, our friendship, work, my love,… But there is still one thing I would like to share with you.” John said. Sherlock’s heart pounded in his chest. John took a small box out of his pocket. “Sherlock Holmes, would you like to be my husband? Will you marry me?” John asked.


	11. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chaper of 'E-mails To Yesterday'. I really hope you've enjoyed it.   
> Big kiss for all of you   
> xxx Evy

_2042, a park in the outskirts of London_

“I’m sorry again about that stick, Mary. I just really didn’t want to change my history. I’m way too happy right now.” Sherlock said, straightening his tie. Mary hugged her friend. “Don’t be, I’m happy too.” He said. “Although I can’t come out yet, I’m having the most wonderful girlfriend in the entire world.” Mary’s eyes shined. Sherlock smiled. Mary and her girlfriend _were_ really beautiful together. “Boys, are you ready? We should go now.” Mycroft asked. He looked stunning in his suit that matched Sherlock’s. “Yep, we’re ready.” Mary said and she walked out of the room. “Thanks.” I said to Mycroft. He smiled at me and hugged me. “Come on, little brother of mine.” He said. “I’m so proud of you.” I kissed his cheek.

The park was totally transformed so a wedding could be celebrated. Sherlock didn’t even look at all the people sitting there, waiting for his arrival. The only person Sherlock saw was John. John who was dressed in the same suit he was wearing. The sun fell on John’s face. He was way too gorgeous to be true. He hadn’t doubt a moment when this man had asked him to marry him, he was even planning on proposing himself. Sherlock walked towards John and took his hands in his own. “This is the place I realised I had feelings for you.” Sherlock whispered, waiting for the ceremony to begin. John smiled and wanted to peck Sherlock’s lips, but Sherlock placed finger on John’s lips. “Nope, not before the ceremony, love.” Sherlock grinned and John pouted. Sherlock laughed.

***

“Are you sure I don’t have to dive up that stick to look whether I can still watch the plans of the experiment?” Mary joked. “Cause you’re married now, you’ll have to be together for the rest of your lives.” Sherlock and John laughed. “After 26 years we still want to be with each other 24/7, so I think we can manage another 26 years.” John winked. “Only 26 years?” Sherlock asked, pouting. John laughed and kissed Sherlock. “I even could manage a thousand years with you together.” John smiled. Sherlock laughed and hugged his husband.

 

_The stick with all the data about the experiment was still on the river bed outside the pub. Nobody would see the plans or send a mail back in time ever again. And the boys? They were happier than they had ever been before._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would want to see the film it's based upon: https://yesmovies.rs/watch-the-sum-of-histories-2015-1080p-online-free-yesmovies/watching.html
> 
> Happy you've been here until the end. Love you, guys


End file.
